Premonition
by Sono Kurushiitokinokamidanomi
Summary: Haunting you, I can smell you... Alive... Your heart pounding in my head...


Premonition

**Premonition**

**A Spiral Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Spiral Cries **

**Kanone: Oh get over it!**

**Dis: NO!**

**Kanone: Cowers Scary fangirl…**

**--**

Ryoko glanced at her watch and sighed. _Almost time. _ She turned on the faucet in the kitchen and held her plate under it before stuffing it in the dish washer. A small cat with striking green eyes jumped up on the counter.

"Sammie, you know you're not aloud up there." Ryoko said to the cat as she pushed her off. The cat landed with a small thud and raced off. Ryoko rolled her eyes. _Weird cat…_

She sighed again as she pushed the dishwasher closed with her hip. She went walking out into her small living room. Flicking off the TV, she walked over to the door and slipped her shoes on and grabbed her cell phone, stuffing it in her pocket. She moved to grab her gun, but just as her finger touched it she gasped…

_The scene is black and white, its dark and goes by fast making it hard to see. Kousuke goes running down an alley way, its narrow and lined with various back doors to apartments among other obstacles. He turns a corner and dashes down a short alley leading to the street. A man appears out of nowhere and Kousuke almost runs into him. He pulls out his gun _I'm sorry Ryoko… _and fires. The man smirks as he starts toward Kousuke; his wounds already healed. _Vampires. _Kousuke turns and tries to run but skids into a puddle and falls. Rolling to face the man, Kousuke fires again, and again. The man takes a step toward him and raises the gun. Without hesitating, he fires three rounds into Kousuke's chest._

Ryoko pulled her hand away from the gun, holding it as if the metal burned her. It took a moment, but she finally got back to reality and realized what she saw. Her heart pounded in her chest as she grabbed the gun and dashed out the door. _I know that alley…_

She went pounding down the street and made a swift left into the first alley she saw.

Kousuke ran down the alley and the man appeared, he pulled out a gun and fired. _I'm sorry Ryoko… _The man smirked and started toward Kousuke, his wounds already healed. _Vampires…_

Ryoko heard the shots and ran down the block as fast as her legs would take her. She slammed her hand on the wall as she made a sharp right. There was Kousuke on the ground staring up at the man. Ryoko skidded to a stop and, in one swift move, cocked her gun, aimed, and fired one, precise, silver round directly into the man's heart. Kousuke gasped and scuttled backward as the man made one final attempt to advance, faltered, and fell. Turning to dust half way down.

Kousuke twisted around as Ryoko ran up to him yelling, "Kousuke!" She fell to her knees beside him, "Are you okay?" She finished, breathless. She looked him up and down quickly.

Kousuke took a deep breath and said, "Yeah… I'm alright." Ryoko exhaled, relieved. "How did you-?" He started.

"Urn… Instinct, you can call it…" She started. She threw him a small smile and stood up, holding a hand down to him. He gratefully took it and heaved himself up; he was still in shock from the past events. Ryoko started down the street with her hand still cupped around his. She hurried out of the darkness and into the lamp-lit street, turning the corner and into a little all-night coffee shop she seemed astonishingly familiar with. She even greeted the manager by name.

"Hey Lee-san. Dead night much." The said man nodded and held a steaming cup out to her.

"What'll you have?" Lee asked. It took a moment for Kousuke to realize Lee was talking to him.

"Oh, um… Decaf. Its late." He muttered. Lee poured chocolate looking liquid into a Styrofoam cup and held it out. Ryoko held up her cup to the manager.

"Liquid gold." She announced, then added, "Later Lee. Be safe." He just nodded again and went back to cleaning the counters. Ryoko strolled casually down the path. Her trademark crimson eyes gleamed in the moonlight, but somehow she seemed so changed to Kousuke. Like someone he didn't even know anymore. What kind of secrets was she keeping from him, and when had that started? Did she trust him anymore? Why did she not hesitate to kill? Who was that man? So many questions rolled through his head and fogged his vision. He silently sipped his 'liquid gold', as the woman formerly called Ryoko had declared it.

"Whoooo…" Ryoko whistled, "Look at that moon, huh?" Ryoko piped up, exhaling slowly. Kousuke looked over at her and stared into her distracted eyes. She settled her feet on the dirt path they were turning onto and looked down the east river. Buildings rose to the west startlingly close to the water.

"Mmhmm, beautiful." He breathed, but he wasn't talking about the moon. His subject twirled around, her eyes meeting his as she came. She let a small smile slip through and let her lids slip over her eyes. They reopened in a different direction. Very sly… But since when had she done that? Or maybe a better question. Had he just missed it?

"Gomeasai." She whispered suddenly, her voice floating through the air as he imagined cherry blossoms would. He cocked his head to the side.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Kou-chan…" She started, "You're not crazy, I have changed a lot lately." Kousuke raised one eyebrow and shot her an startled look. "No, I can't see into your mind or anything. You're just impressively easy to read." Ryoko finished with a slight smirk. Kousuke exhaled, glad she wasn't that nuts, but a little disturbed still.

"Alright, I'm just going to ask." He finally spat out, "What the hell is going on here, Ryoko?" Ryoko paused apprehensively and twisted her hair into a knot. How was it this hard to tell her _best friend_ something like this? Something he should already know.

"Ok, I really don't know how to put this Kou-chan." Christ, _Kou-chan?_ Her best friend Kousuke! "Alright, too the point. You do remember those feelings I told you about?"

"The ones that saved our lives several times? Those feelings?" He guessed. Ryoko just nodded.

"They're not always just feelings. Don't get me wrong, sometimes they are. Sometimes I think it's just sheer dumb luck." She added that on the end for a little light to the conversation. "Sometimes they're more… Images, thoughts like they're moving on a movie screen."

Kousuke's eyes widened slightly and he took a moment to think this through. "I see…" He said finally. "I think." He added with a guilty smile. "Wait, you mean like a clairvoyant?" The elder Blade Child asked hesitantly.

"If that's what you want to call it, sure." She had to at least give him that. After all he was a big science fiction movie fan. Oh great, now it felt like she was a character out of Twilight Zone. She pushed all those thoughts back and concentrated on her friend and his thoughts. At least she couldn't hear them…

Kousuke exhaled slightly and smiled at her, trying to reassure her that he wasn't going to turn and run the other way. He had to admit though that she was sounding a little crazy. Said crazy girl smiled back and started to say something, but was cut off by gunfire. One of the bullets went whizzing past her head. They both turned around, whipping their guns out. Ryoko stood up in front of Kousuke, who pulled himself up.

"Go."

"What?!"

"I don't want you hurt, just GO!"

"No. Ryoko, I wont! I promised to protect you!" Kousuke yelled.

"You cant! Not with that gun!" She yelled back as she fired at the vampire strolling toward them as if he was just on a normal walk. The bullet hit him in the leg and he faltered, if only for a moment. But that was all they needed. Both of them turned and dashed the short way down the path to the end of the building and darted down the alley.

"What the hell is going on, Ryoko?!" Kousuke yelled as they ran.

"I can't explain right now. But, lets just say they're friends of my uncle." She replied.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath. By now the man was following them, Ryoko was trying to hold him off. She turned and fired whenever she had the chance. Just by sheer happenstance, one of the bullets hit him in the heart. He crashed to the ground in a pile of ash. Ryoko took a quick glance back, but they both kept running until they got to Kousuke's apartment.

Kousuke screeched to a stop and pulled out his key. Shoving it in the door and turning it, the door swung open. Ryoko ran up beside him and in, just as he closed the door. They both stood breathless in the entry for a moment.

"Okay, now what the hell happened, Ryoko?" Kousuke asked when he had caught his breath. Ryoko exhaled and ran her fingers through her hair as she walked over to the couch and sat down. He sat down beside her.

"You know what happened to you. Those were vampires." Ryoko stated.

"Yes, I realize this." Kousuke said, distastefully. Ryoko rolled her eyes.

"Alright… You, of course, know of our little run-in with my last remaining family member." Ryoko started, but Kousuke cut her off.

"Crisp and clear, thanks." Kousuke shot a little too sarcastically. Ryoko rolled her eyes.

"Gomen." She apologized, "Well my father is like the mafia sort of. He has a lot of friends, and a lot of people that owe him favors. And, well, they were sent after me. I was able to lay low for a while."

"Yeah… I see that, since you're not DEAD yet."

"Kousuke, please don't say it like that…"

"Sorry Ryoko." He said, "But I still don't get it. How did they find you?" She took a long breath, remembering back to when she asked the very same thing. Her vision faded as the flashback took hold.

"_Are you sure you want to do this Ryoko?" Lee's voice came from the corner. She shuttered at the sound of his footsteps squeaking on the wet floor."Because, you've got to understand. When you see them, they see you."_

"What?" Kousuke cupped her shoulder and gently pulled her back to face him. Her vision started to brighten again and she looked back into her best friends eyes.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"You said something… Didn't you?" He questioned.

"Oh…" She ran a hand through her hair and paused, "When you see them, they see you."

"What does that mean, Ryoko?" Kousuke's grip on her shoulder tightened as if it would help him understand.

"What I see, who I see…" She started, "When you see them, they see you too… It doesn't just go one way." Kousuke nodded slowly beginning to put the pieces together in her head. That meant then if she could see where those, things, are then they can see her too… That would explain how she saw him… Almost. And how they found them later too. He exhaled and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"Kousuke, can you get all of this…?" She asked hesitantly, looking right into his eyes with a longing to be understood and accepted, not knowing that she already was.

"I'm sorry… I just, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was scared… Scared it would put you in danger." Ryoko sighed again, "When you see them,-"

"They see you" Kousuke cut her off, "But, Ryoko… You don't have to do that… You should trust me."

"I do, Kousuke. You know that."

"Okay."

"At least I'm telling you now."

Kousuke sighed. "Yeah, okay. Fine."

"Kousuke, please don't do this. You know why I did it. You have with me more than once…"

Kousuke exhaled. "Alright, touché."

"Stop saying that, Kousuke! Its not alright with me if its not alright with you. And I can tell its not."

"It will just take a while to sink in."

"Ok… Well, I guess now you know why I've always trusted my feelings so blindly… You're not to mad, are you?" She said, rather sheepishly. _Geez, I shouldn't be this way with him… Its not that hard._

"Of course not, Ryoko. You know I could never be mad at you. Hell, you just saved my life… I never really though that would happen." He added with a small smile.

Ryoko smiled back genuinely. "Yeah, I never thought so either, Kou-chan.

"Tea?" He asked after a moment.

"Heh, sure." Kousuke walked into the kitchen and started the water.

--

**I know, you're going "Wtf, man?" Sorry, AU much. Oh and sorry I messed with Ryoko's character so much, I didn't mean to I promise. So flames welcome. **

**(History) Ok, so this is based loosely off a roll-play with one of my friends, actually a really long time ago now, so I'm sorry if it doesn't make much sense. Fill in the missing pieces with your imagination! But one thing is, her father is a vampire, but wasn't when she was growing up. She thought he died before her mother, but he was actually turned and had to flee in order to protect his family. (Great job, right?) But instead he started to turn more to the evil side of the vamps and began to resent his wife and child for leading a normal life. Until he figured out Ryoko was a Blade Child, then he went to meet her and things went south from there. I know a lot of explaining, but it might clarify things a little bit. Oh and I based Ryoko's abilities off of Angela from Constantine, if that gives you a better scope of things…**

**Last, sorry its so unspecific in places. Let me know what I can fix related to that. Oh and everything else. THANKS FOR REVIEWING PEOPLE!! DX**


End file.
